


for whatsoever from one place doth fall (is with the tide unto another brought)

by coldhope, whiteice



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, M/M, 中文翻译|Translated into Chinese, 人物分析, 内省
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldhope/pseuds/coldhope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteice/pseuds/whiteice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>和您的主人Hux将军一起欣赏古典音乐。场景设定为all that you love will be carried away,发生在这个故事之前以及其中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	for whatsoever from one place doth fall (is with the tide unto another brought)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [for whatsoever from one place doth fall (is with the tide unto another brought)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848003) by [coldhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldhope/pseuds/coldhope). 



> 这是我非常喜欢的、也是广受好评的Kylux同人All that you love will be carried away 系列中的第二篇，初读的时候非常震撼。自认译笔有限，无法再现原文魅力，非常希望大家读了之后踊跃阅读原文。
> 
> Ps: 一切赞美归于作者，一切问题均归于译者。

当Hux十四岁时，他第一次坠入爱河。

 

这并不是说，那时候的他知道自己发生了什么事。那是个特别费劲的年头；其他同龄的男孩子都已经长高了好几英寸，开始有了忽高忽低的嗓音，偶尔还有淡淡的胡茬。Hux 还是一点都没变，但是当青春期终于来临的时候，很明显的，它要补上所有错过的时间。那年他已经有一次穿不下制服，而现在制服袖子又短了，让他露出了一截瘦骨嶙峋、带着雀斑的手腕；他的嗓音变得完全不可控制，他的脸则是布满了粉红色的、疼痛的小点的点画法巨作。

 

事实上，他是大家可以找到的那种尴尬的典型；他以全新的热情投入到学业中 去，为了平息父亲对他形之于色却不曾明言的失望之情，也为了将自己的想法从这个主题上引开。在他从一个不错的学生变成讨人厌的优等生的时候，仅仅是凭借他相当不错的徒手格斗技巧，其他的男孩才没有彻底的背弃他；但是对Hux来说，那并不是一段美好的时光。

 

一个特别凄凉的下午，他在物理老师的办公室外等着一份作业的结果，想着如果他每天洗四次脸，或者可能的话，洗五次脸，会不会对消除脸上的斑点有所帮助。时间一分一秒的经过。Hux开始想，老师是不是已经忘记了这份作业，但这时候房门终于打开，突然间，他无法动弹了。

 

音乐弥漫在走廊里，隐约可闻而不绝如缕，美妙绝伦到让他立刻想听到更多，听到全部，从头开始。那是一位女性在歌唱，她的声音高亢澄澈，甜美得让人无法呼吸，几乎近于痛苦，又如此悲伤；那玻璃一样明净的声音之下交织着一系列复杂的旋律，然后形成了和谐的曲调。他的思绪如此集中，以至于老师叫了三次他的名字，他才从聚精会神的状态中清醒过来，眨着眼睛。

 

“……Hux？”Belkin少校的脸色从恼怒变成了关心。“你还好吗？”

 

“对不起，长官，”他说，他确实在颤抖：整个人从头到脚都在颤抖。“我只是……那是什么？”

 

“什么是什么？”Belkin看着他，眨了眨眼睛。“哦，那个音乐？”

 

Hux点了点头，意识到自己看起来急切得可笑，像个孩子那样急切；而且你绝对不该对你的上级点头：你应该说，是，长官。但Belkin少校似乎并不在意，甚至露出了一丝微笑。

 

“那是Calumnus。Der Nebeljäger。你之前听过歌剧吗？进来吧，我们来讨论一下你的作业。”

 

Hux迟缓的站起来，跟着他走到办公室里。音乐一曲已终，而他震惊于自己多么想请Belkin少校再放一遍。他当然知道歌剧是什么；歌剧就是胖大妇人在高声吼叫，而人们假装在听。但是那音乐……他刚刚听到的东西……并不是Hux过去所了解的音乐。

 

他需要竭尽全力才能把精神集中在Belkin正在解释的物理问题上，但是他成功做到了——一直等到终于，终于解决了最后一个问题，Belkin少校向后靠在椅背上，若有所思的看着Hux,带着一丝微笑。

 

“你真的很喜欢它，呃？”

 

Hux在意识到之前又一次点了点头。“是的，长官。非常喜欢。您刚刚说过它是什么来着？”

 

Belkin没有回答；他伸出手，触摸了一下放在他桌子上的数据平板，然后那首歌，或者那首乐章，或者是你无论叫它什么都可以的东西，从头开始播放了。交织的旋律以不同的乐器组合反复演奏，Hux兴奋不已的听着，渐渐开始意识到它的整体架构——然后那个女人在音乐之上开始咏唱；他没法去思考任何事情，只能在想她的声音听起来多么纯净，多么甜美，不知何故还有一丝凛冽之气，宛如锋刃。他不知道她唱的是什么，它们似乎没有任何意义，然后她似乎……用一种模式在咏唱其中的一部分，而非只是一个调子；虽然他并不太明白，但这对他来说一点也不重要。

 

Belkin为他播放了整首歌曲，侧过头看着Hux,在乐曲结束后，他又触摸了一下数据平板，暂停播放乐曲。“那是Gerlinde的Tiefe Brunnen muss man graben咏叹调，来自Nebeljäger的第三幕。”

 

“它很美，”Hux说，亡羊补牢的加了一句，“长官。”

 

“你以前从来没有听过这个？”

 

“没有，长官。没有听过像这样的东西。关于音乐，我只知道军队进行曲和全息投影上的那些东西，马克斯里博，模态节点，那样的东西，我的父亲，唔，不喜欢它们。”

 

“唔。”Belkin的手指在桌子上敲击着。“愿意借一下这个录音吗？它的内容……比这个丰富得多。全长三个半小时。”

 

它有三个半小时长？Hux想，凝视着他。“长官？”

 

“这是个非常好的录音版本，”Belkin说，从他桌子的抽屉里拿出一张驱动片，把它放到数据平板的读卡槽里。他打出了一些指令。“很多人说这是Calumnus最好的作曲，但是我认为她的星辰坠落循环曲要更好。”

 

“除了这个，还有更多这样的东西？”Hux问，他脸红了，意识到自己听起来有多蠢。

 

“多得多。”驱动片绿光闪烁，Belkin将它取了出来。“呃，好吧。听一听Nebeljäger剩下的部分，看看你会想些什么。你可能会发现，它有些时候相当沉重。”

 

他话中的挑战之意让Hux坐直了一点。Belkin少校取出了驱动片；当他伸手去取驱动片的时候，Hux一瞬间有了奇异的凝重感，似乎有那么一刻，房间中的空气都变得更为稠密。然后这个瞬间结束了；Belkin向后靠在椅背上。“还要去做我给你的题目。”他说。“我希望在下一次课之前，你的答案放在我的桌子上。”

 

“是，长官。”Hux说，薄薄的塑料驱动片在他手中，温热而微微令人紧张。“谢谢你，长官。

”

“你可以走了。”Belkin说，Hux几乎迫不及待的要离开，他想要……需要……回到宿舍，这样他可以插上驱动，开始听音乐。父亲可能不会赞成；这个想法在他思绪中一闪而过。但这是Belkin少校的音乐，Brendol Hux不会不赞成学院老师的音乐，不是吗？而且这也不像是他在听Sy Snootles在光息投影上带着哭腔哼唱Lapti Nek。这是……这是文化。

 

 

那个晚上，他恸哭不已。他惊讶于自己的眼泪，但是它们根本无法停止；泪水不再受他的控制，还有他愚蠢的声音和灾难一样的表情。他在晚餐后听了整部歌剧，虽然听的时候他喉咙发紧，眼睛刺痛，但是只是在上床之后，Hux才发现他确实在哭泣。即使是在他翻过身，把自己的脸深深的埋进枕头里，生怕别人听见的时候，他也不知道这是为什么。

 

下一次他看到Belkin少校的时候，他列出了一个清单。“我都查过了，长官。”他说。“Calumnus。她写了十五部歌剧？其他的东西……我不太清楚那些是什么，协奏曲，小夜曲。这些您也有吗，长官？”

 

 

Belkin少校看着Hux的表情，在未来的岁月中，他还会在一些人的脸上看到：带着些许迷惑的赞许，以及微微的不安。“我没有全部音乐，”他说，“但是我会把我有的东西拷贝给你。中央图书馆应该有其余的部分。而且……还有很多其他的作曲家。很多。”

 

在整整一年里，Hux第一次感觉到，似乎他倒霉的身体状况不再重要了。还有更多这样的音乐，更多其他的音乐；他因为这前景激动得无法自持，对比起来，那些缺乏创造力的日常对手们显得更加无足轻重了。“谢谢你，长官，”他热诚的说，“谢谢你。非常感谢。”

 

~

时间流逝。

~

 

Hux现在十六岁，从他父亲的葬礼上回来：他整天都束缚在仪式、荣誉和规则僵硬的怀抱之中，脸色和嘴唇苍白——青春期粉刺所残存的淡微印迹还留在他的下巴和脸颊上，青灰色的痕迹在他惨白的脸色上格外明显——但 是他完美的安排了一切。他将叠好的第一秩序旗帜放在桌上的展示盒中，凝视着它，眼睛发干，不确定自己的情绪到底是什么。他听到自己的血液在耳中轻声轰鸣，在眼后簌簌跳动。在他几乎要决定自己一无所感的时候，突然的，绝望的，他以手捂口，冲向盥洗室。

 

之后，他颤抖着，比以往更加苍白，但是不那么麻木了，他躺在自己狭窄的单人床上，将这个早晨完美安排得和其它的早晨别无二致。直到他取出自己的数据平板，滑过已经有六百个独立文件的收藏，找到Umir的A小调弦乐四重奏之十五的时候，他的泪水才终于夺眶而出。

 

他闭上眼睛躺着，感觉到自己在轻柔的前后摇晃，如同呼吸，如同缓缓流经巨大的黑色心脏的潮汐；他并不是在为疏远而无情的父亲Brendol Hux而哭泣，也不是在为作为旧帝国传奇的Brendol Hux而哭泣，而是为了自己，以及因为意识到所有活着的造物最终都将死去。他将数据平板屏幕向下抱在自己胸前，觉得自己正在听到音乐，好像它正在播放一样；对他而言，Umir似乎说尽了心中无限事，在那些缓慢但坚定的交织在一起的乐调之中，而他自己的眼泪或许--仅此一次--是可以接受的。它们从他紧闭的眼帘后滑落， 小小的热流顺着他的太阳穴流下，一滴一滴落在他精巧的耳廓上。

~

 

Hux 现在二十岁，他的军衔已经飞速上升：每一次升职，每一次徽章和头衔变迁之时，都是他亲手用细密的针脚将新的军衔徽章绣到制服上，因为他知道没有其他任何人会做得好。当他的针在台灯聚焦的光束下闪烁时，他在听Vallora的C小调钢琴四重奏, 那是已经快要绝版的不凋花音乐室录音版本，他为此付出的积分币比多少年里他在单件物品上花出去的钱都要多。每一分钱都是值得的。如果Hux更加自知一些，他可能会意识到，他所做的事就像把这些乐章刻进他自己平日的经历里，使它们成为他自身的一小部分；但是在他生命中的那个时期，他只能体会到Vallora的音乐听起来几乎像纯粹是为了他而写的，创作的时候他就在作者的思绪里，甚至没有其它的目的。

 

现在他已经有了四千多个文件，存储在几个纳米硬盘上，一直被他锁在一个金属保险盒里面。每次工作变化或者要去其它部门时，除了Hux自己以外，任何人都不许抱着它。

~

Hux现在二十五岁：准将，最高领袖Snoke认可的宠儿。他很忙碌，这一点很适合他：他是那种忙碌的时候最有效率的人。弑星者基地的前景如此宏大，甚至超出了Hux自己的野心，他辛苦工作，投身于他们试图完成的壮举的远影之中——不，不是试图完成，而是必须完成。他还太年轻，还会为此兴奋不已，即使他惊叹于这项工作所涉及的责任。在夜晚，在研究制定出来的计划的时候，他听 Issata的行星组曲。多年之后，当他走过那些实体的走廊和结构，记起它们在规划阶段的模样的时候，他会再次聆听行星组曲，依次播放其中的轰炸和庆典，浮华夸耀的军队行进，和明亮的热情。对他而言，从上方观察到的振荡场发生器的对称感，一直都会让他想起Issatar的Corellia中的小号和弦乐。

 

他的收藏屡次从一个存储介质转移到另一个存储介质，它现在已经囊括了大约八千个文件。盒子的边角渐渐磨损，但是Hux拒绝换掉它；现在，盒子已经有了它本身的意义，几近它所要保护的内容那样重要。

~

现在Hux三十岁：中将--如果流言可信的话，他很快就会成为上将--为了弑星者基地日益殚精竭虑。自从Kylo Ren大人的到来（以及Ren骑士军团，他很小心的从不在公共场合称呼他们为Ren伴唱乐团），Hux睡得更少，吃得更差，而且更容易失去耐心。工作进展基本符合日程，但是每次不可避免的延宕都是对他个人的打击， 比他愿意承认的更为沉重。他也同样开始遭受Brendol Hux生前不时遭受的头痛之苦，虽然还不足以让他无法工作，但是会带来不便。头痛是由于压力导致，他深知这一点；然后，没有什么比音乐更能有效缓解他的压力了：锁上门，关掉灯光，闭上双眼，聆听Novotai的降B调柔板小夜曲。

 

在每次倒霉的事故之后，他的下属们都知道，这种时候最好不要去打扰他；弑星者基地流传甚广的流言是，Hux每次特别想用眼神把某人冻死的时候，他就会去听音乐。从他的凝视中存活下来的人都承认，他的眼神远比厉声斥责更加难以承受。他一直很冷漠，流言说，在弑星者基地度过这么多年之后，冰雪已经沁入他的骨髓，成为他不可分离的一部分：要不然你怎么解释那双浅色的眼睛中冰山一样的寒冷呢？Hux在放音乐，成为了“大家要小心”的非官方信号。

 

Hux上将，三十四岁，即将实现他的代表作：所有的事情都开始激化。工作，责任，骄傲，决心。Ren用光剑在发脾气。所有的事情似乎都发生得太快，事件一件接着一件发生，几乎让人无暇休息，甚至无暇呼吸。 Snoke把他的精力集中在搜寻天行者身上，而Ren在用火焰喷射器折磨着他的神经，唯一对他有帮助的就是锁上的门，黯淡的灯光，以及音量几近房间防声极限的 Novotai的D小调安魂曲。在他私密的圣地里，只有他一个人，Hux脱下他的大衣和手套，卷起衣袖，带着激烈和运动一样的紧张气息的播放弥撒曲盛怒之日。在 放到第二遍的时候，他喘息不止，脸色潮红，汗湿全身，即使在他关掉音乐之后，急促的鼓声，暴烈的弦乐，尖厉的铜管和宏大的合唱还一直在他脑海中盘旋。

 

盛怒之日，他想，跌坐在椅子上。这一日终要来临。它即将来临，伴随着壮丽和可怕的力量，在我的--在Snoke的--指挥之下，它会让世界燃烧成烬。

 

当Hux第二次坠入爱河的时候，就和第一次一样，毫无预料的改变了他的人生；事实上，他能够意识到它的发生，也仅仅是因为在漫长的岁月里，他最初的爱恋这样教会了他。他知道音乐对他的作用，所以当他意识到一个凡人也能够产生这样的效果时，他感到震惊，甚至惊恐。

 

Hux 从来没有想过他是孤独的：他怎么可能孤独呢？有一万个文件在他的收藏里，和他作伴。每一段音乐都是他的同伴。它们伴随着他经历了所有的事情，它们恒久不变，正如它们完美的数字存储介质那样。他们是他的世界里壮丽的无序--而且它们并非一团混乱：音乐，对于Hux来说，是用经过完美组织的结构加以捕捉、塑造成型的创造性思维，它受制于一系列规则，受制于数学和物理规则。音乐与他对话的方式，就像描述轨道力学的方程式那样，用简洁而美丽的文字描绘出太阳和行星的衡定之舞。

 

他从弑星者基地救出了两样东西：Kylo Ren，和他的音乐收藏。在一切宣告终结之后，在他这么多年的岁月都消失在一颗幼年太阳的中心之后，能缓解Hux的悲伤和愤怒的，是他知道，他失去的东西并非必不可少。你所有的心爱之物都将被带走，那行涂鸦这么写着；但是他保留了他所有的心爱之物，把他们从他的过往中带了出来，而银河系中的任何力量，都不会让他心甘情愿的放弃他们。

 

注释：

1、Der Nebeljäger，意为Mist Hunter，是星球大战中一艘战斗机的名称（http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mist_Hunter）。该音乐作品为作者虚构。

 

2、TiefeBrunnen muss man graben GOOGLE翻译意为deepwells have to be dug，个人觉得有些别扭，故暂且保留原文。

 

3、作者的后记中，提到了文中的某些音乐有它们对应的现实版本：

Umir的A小调弦乐四重奏之十五：Beethoven, Op. 132.

Vallora的C小调钢琴四重奏： Brahms, Op. 60.

Issata的行星组曲：受到Holst同名作品的启发

Novotai 相当于太空莫扎特，也是Hux持久喜爱的作曲者之一。Novotai的降B调柔板小夜曲亦有现实版本，而且每个人都多少听过莫扎特D小调安魂曲。Hux热爱它，而且愤怒的播放其中喧嚣的部分，完全是他具有罪恶感的快乐。

以上音乐在作者的后记原文中都附中连接，很好听，推荐大家去听一听。作者还在后记中对ID为byzantienne的同好致谢，感谢她介绍了很多Hux收藏中的音乐：）。


End file.
